Harry Potter and the Room of Requirement
by Lexi the Smut Bunny
Summary: Previously Harry's New Adventures ::Under Reconstruction:: I'm editing this story. Will still be fluffy... just better. I have combined most of the chapters together to make them longer.Harry's obsessed, Hermione is pissed off, why is Harry so distracted?
1. Obsession

**Harry Potter and the Room of Requirement.**

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, I only get enjoyment out of it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing.

**NOTE: Reviewers:**I just wanted to say a huge HUGE thank you to all the people who reviewed this story before I redid it. I hope more people enjoy it and review me. Thanks sooooo much.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry glanced up from the piece of parchment he was doodling on as he sat with Hermione under a tree.

_Oh dear spirits, there he is,_ he thought, marvelling at the fair good looks, the way his robes showed the movement of his muscular body. It was so striking, the paleness of his skin and hair against the darkness of his robes.

Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to Draco's behind as he strode out onto the grounds surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry, what _are_ you looking at?" Harry started at the sound of Hermione's sharp voice.

"Oh, just, er, the Forest." Harry turned red, sometimes Hermione had the uncanny ability to perceive his thoughts. Or so it seemed to him.

Of course she couldn't but Harry could imagine what would happen if anyone found out. He could imagine Draco's scorn, his eyes narrowing as he mocked Harry's feelings to a crowd of laughing students, but no, no one could ever find out.

"Harry, Harry, are you listening to me? That is the second time I've tried to explain the Thyme Ellimus potion to you and you just grunted. What's wrong with you?" Hermione's words finally penetrated Harry's thoughts.

What? Oh, yes, sorry, 'Mione. I was listening." He stammered.

"Alright, I'll tell you again, but this is the last time so listen up. You really need to know these things." Hermione pulled Harry around to face her and made sure he was listening.

Later that night Harry lay on his bed trying to sleep.

"Harry, are you dreaming again?" It was Draco's voice which now knifed through Harry's thoughts.

Harry almost died thinking he was going to cop an earful but Draco merely ran his fingers though Harry's messy dark hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Draco…" Harry trailed off, wondering what was going on.

"Yes, my love?" Draco whispered gently.

Harry felt his body react to the gentle come-on.

"Oh, um, nothing." He thought that maybe he should take advantage of this, as it might not last. So he leaned over and kissed Draco softly on the mouth.

Draco gave a little moan and pushed Harry back against the pillows.

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Ron shook him.

"Ron, what is it?"

"I heard you moaning in your sleep again. Was it…" he lowered his voice, "You-Know-Who?"

"Oh… yes, I've been having terrible dreams lately." Harry said quickly. Then he looked down the length of his bed, and sat up quickly as he noticed the tell-tale lump in the blankets at his pelvis.

"I'll be all right now, don't worry and just go back to bed." Harry urged Ron, pushing him back gently and closing the curtains around his bed.

He sighed and lay back. Damn those dreams, he thought. They were getting worse every day. Thank God he had Voldemort as an excuse for his moans of pleasure and thank God Ron couldn't tell the difference between fear and bliss.

Unable to keep Draco from his mind for more then a couple of minutes at a time, Harry thought of how his fellow students' looks had matured after five years at Hogwarts.

His toned body, lean and strong; slender shoulders and long fingered strong hands which Harry wished would touch him not only in his dreams but in his waking hours.

But Draco hated him, still after all these years and seemed only to hate him more every day. Harry longingly hoped it wasn't true but couldn't deny the facts.

Still thinking of Draco, Harry slipped back into dreams.

"Harry, if I have to tell you one more time to listen to me I'm going to curse you. And I mean with my wand." Hermione's voice was getting dangerous.

But no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, Draco popped into his thoughts and eye line just as Harry thought his mind was on task.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just can't seem to keep my mind on track. I don't know what's wrong." Harry protested.

"Well I think you should try harder. I've seen your homework for Potions, its vague and completely off the subject of Moonstone... Ah- hah!" She shouted making Harry jump.

"What?" He asked.

"I know why you're so vague and off the track. You like someone! Who is it? Come on, tell me!" She cried excitedly.

"No, it's not that Hermione. I've just not been sleeping well." Harry looked down. He hoped Hermione would take the bait.

"Oh! Harry, I'm sorry. Have you been dreaming again? Is it…. Vol- Voldemort?" she stammered slightly.

"Yeah." Harry said carefully. "They seem to be getting worse." Well, that was true, the dreams were getting worse, and Harry hadn't specified who he was dreaming about.

"Harry, maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this. Maybe he would know a way to help you."

"I don't know, Hermione. I'll see. Let's just concentrate on this homework."

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Harry blinked at the sound of Draco's drawling voice. Harry thanked whoever was out there in the heavens that he was staring into space and not directly at Draco.

"What? Oh…" Harry looked down in despair at the muck in his cauldron.

"Professor, Professor, I think you should see Potters, er, potion." Draco smirked.

Professor Snape glided to where the boys stood looking down at the cauldron.

"Potter, were you even looking at the instructions on the board, never mind reading them?" Snape looked pointedly at the board then at the mess in Harry's cauldron.

"Ummm…" Harry mumbled sure that there was no hope of his survival after this encounter.

"Um, Potter? I wouldn't wish this on the Dark Lord. What did you do to it anyway?"

Harry dimly remembered slicing ingredients and adding bits and pieces but he hadn't really been paying attention as the presence of Draco in the same room proving too much for Harry to bear.

"Detention, Potter, for not paying attention in class and not answering teachers questions when asked. Oh, and for _that_ in your cauldron, which is worse than Longbottom's for once; a weeks detention, meet me at 5 o'clock this afternoon for your first. _Evanesco_." He waved his wand before returning to the front of the room.

Damn you, Harry railed against Snape in his mind. Harry just had to get Draco out of his head and concentrate. He just had to.

Just before Draco left he shot an indecipherable look at Harry.

What was that about?


	2. Looks

**Harry Potter and the Room of Requirement.**

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, I only get enjoyment out of it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing.

**Chapter 2:**  
Harry lay under the huge beech tree near the lake thinking about, yes he was, Draco Malfoy again when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.  
He sat up fully expecting Hermione or Ron coming to tell him off about unfinished homework, but it was the subject of his thoughts that came walking toward him.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry had to concentrate to keep the hate and anger in his voice.  
"Oh, um, well I just wanted to talk to you." Draco's voice and stride faltered and he looked unexpectedly lost.  
What about? How stupid I am, what a mess I made of Potions this morning, or something else equally horrible?" he asked coldly.  
"Well no, I... No, just forget it." The chill returned to Draco's own voice.  
"Wait, what is it?" Harry asked as the other teen turned to go.  
"Well... No, it doesn't matter."  
"Hey, just tell me." Harry surprised himself with the gentleness in his voice.  
"Well, I just wanted to know, well to find out." Draco rambled as he moved closer and plopped onto the grass next to Harry, looking around for other students; there were none in sight.  
"I wanted to ask you if you-" Draco interrupted himself by leaning over and kissing Harry's mouth.  
Harry was just getting into the kiss when Draco pulled back. Harry surreptitiously pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
"What the..?" he trailed off.  
"Well I guess I got my answer." Draco smiled at Harry who was leaning toward Draco.  
"I guess you did." Harry tried to return his face to its normal colour. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me!"  
"Hated you? Well, I guess I understand how you got that idea. But seriously."  
"Seriously what?" Harry didn't understand.  
"Wasn't it that obvious? It was to me. Don't you remember at the start of first year? How I asked you to be friends? I was captured from the first moment and I just tried not to let it show."  
"Well you did a good job of it."  
"What if I had come up to you back then, what would you have done? Exactly." Draco read the look on Harry's face.  
"So what now?" Harry wondered.  
As an answer Draco leapt at him, pushing him onto the ground and leaning over him to kiss him.

Harry kissed him back marvelling at the way his dreams (alright, fantasies) were coming true.  
Draco's hands found their way into Harry's robes and ran over his tingling naked flesh. Harry's hands tangled themselves in Draco's hair as he passionately responded to the other boy.  
Harry abruptly pushed him off breathing hard.  
"What?" Draco asked, hurt.  
"Well, don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Harry tried to keep his eyes off Draco.  
"Do you?" Harry glanced up to see Draco studying him.  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. Pulling Draco up he pushed him into a thicket and started up where they'd left off.

"Harry! Where are you?" Harry gasped and jumped up, attempting to smooth his robes and hair at the sound of Hermione's voice.  
"Quick, we've got to get out of here!" Harry whispered urgently. Draco just lay there.  
"Oh, let her call, Harry." he smiled suggestively, "Come on, get back down here."  
"No you don't understand. The longer I ignore her, the more agitated she gets. Come on, get up."  
"All right spoilsport." Draco got to his feet as well as he could under the twining branches.  
"I'm not the spoilsport, she is." Harry objected.  
"You're going along with her. And that's good enough for me."  
"Fine, think what you will."  
Draco gave Harry a quick kiss to show he held no hard feelings and ran lightly away from him.  
Harry also ran out from under the bush but straight to the beech tree where he lay as if asleep.  
"Oh, there you are, Harry." Hermione sighed with relief.  
Harry started and rubbed his eyes.  
"Her- Hermione?" he croaked, keeping up the semblance of just waking up.  
"Harry, how can you be asleep at a time like this?" she exclaimed.  
"A time like this?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Yes! Guess what just happened."  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
"Ooh, you're quite tetchy when you've just woken up aren't you? Anyway, Peeves and, Fred and George Weasley got together and you should see what they did. It's chaos!" Hermione frowned at him.

"What did they do?" Harry asked.

"You have to see it for yourself!" Hermione said.

"Can't you just tell me?" Harry inquired.

"No, you have to see it yourself."


	3. Reality

**Harry Potter and the Room of Requirement.**

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, I only get enjoyment out of it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 3:

Even before they reached the doors to the hallway, Harry could hear the shouts and screams of scared and overexcited students. Harry and Hermione stepped in from the glaring sunlight and were greeted by the stink of a huge swamp covering all but a small line of stone floor around the edge of the hall.

"What is it?" Harry yelled at Hermione over the other pupils.

"Fred called it A Portable Swamp. The twins said they made it themselves. They also let off about ten crates of wizard firecrackers that don't stop and are fairly hard to get rid of, they're really cool." Hermione's eyes were actually shining.

"I thought you hated all disruptions to your lessons and such."

"Usually I am, but this is excellent."

"Why did they do it? They'll get expelled for sure."

"I don't know, I think it's gotten too quiet around here for them. It doesn't matter anyway, the teachers will clean it up in a trice."

Harry saw Draco across the room and caught his eye. Draco winked and ran his tongue across his top lip: an obvious invitation. Harry glanced around but couldn't see anyone who might have glimpsed this little gesture. Though it had been only about twenty minutes since they'd parted Harry already wondered when he would taste Draco again. He wondered how they could get together. Catching Draco's eye again Harry mouthed 'toilets' then told Hermione that he would explode if he didn't get to a bathroom soon.

"God, Harry, I don't know how I'm going to get through classes if I can't even get through half an hour without kissing you." Draco managed through sighs and kisses. Minutes before Harry had reached the toilets and made sure no one was in them then Draco had arrived and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"We have to work out places and times when we can meet." Harry only had the chance to say this as Draco had moved his lips down to Harry's neck and sucked at the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder, but then was unable to manage more when Draco's hands slid into his robes and under his shirt. Harry shivered at the feeling of Draco's smooth hands on his hot skin and moaned quietly.

"I know." Draco's hands moved down to the top of Harry's jeans and began undoing them. "I know secret places all over the castle where we can go; we just need to agree on places and times." Harry rushed the words out in one breath.  
Suddenly Draco was on his knees before Harry pushing his robes out of the way.  
"No, not here - oooooohhh." Harry's resistance melted.

Harry left the bathroom a little while later having decided on a place and time to meet Draco that night. They both agreed that they should leave at least five minutes apart so people wouldn't even think to suspect

"Harry, are you all right? You're looking very flushed. Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey. I've noticed that you've been really distracted lately, and now it looks like you're running a fever." She pressed a hand to his cheek. "You're burning up!" she cried.

"Hermione, I'm fine! I just ran here from the toilets, of course I'm hot and sweaty!" he batted her hand away.

Hermione frowned suspiciously but didn't say anything else.

At 5 o'clock Harry was down in the dungeons where Snape had his office for his detention.

"Ah, Potter, good to see you're on time, I greatly dislike tardiness. Your punishment is to clean and repair all of the cauldrons and clean the room. You may use magic to repair the cauldrons but you must do all the cleaning the Muggle way. You will do this until I say you may leave." Snape looked coldly elated.

Oh, no, Harry thought, I hope this is finished before 8 o'clock or I'll miss Draco.

"Well, don't just stand there, Potter, get to it." Snape whirled and strode back to his desk while Harry began to repair each cauldron.

At 7:30 Snape stated that Harry could leave but that he better not be late the next day. Harry hurried to the Gryffindor common room and up to the dorms to wash up a little before heading down to the secret room he had found, the Room of Requirement. When he reached it and went inside he found it to be cosy and comfortable lit only with a few well-placed candles and dominated by a large four- poster bed. He was a little early so he reclined on the bed to await Draco's arrival. Minutes later the door opened to admit the young handsome boy who practically flew across the room to where Harry lay.

"Oh, finally," Harry sighed, "I've been waiting so long. Though you did make the work for Snape so much easier."

"I'm glad to be of service, my love." Draco kissed him. My love. These words struck a chord in Harry, they were from one of his favourite fantasies; ooh, he loved this.

They wrestled on the bed for a while, then they got down to business and as their cries rang around the room, both of them were glad it was secret.

Morning light streamed in through the window. Wait a minute, there wasn't a window in the Room of Requirement- but Harry glanced up and sure enough there was a small square window above the bed. He glanced down at Draco's sleeping features and caressed the hair of his angelic complexion. Draco muttered Harry's name and turned over slightly. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's shoulder then moved slowly down to his chest.

Then, remembering how Draco's long fingers had tortured him the night before, Harry stroked his fingers down the side of Draco's face, then down his smooth pale neck and onto his muscular chest. He pulled himself up and leant over his lover and kissed and licked a trail down his chest and belly.

Draco moaned a little but didn't wake up. He murmured Harry's name and turned towards him.

Harry smiled a little and continued downwards, his fingers preceding his mouth. He let his fingers dance lightly over Draco's hardening member and finally Draco seemed to wake up.

"Mmm… Oh, god." He sighed, fingers finding their way into Harry's hair and tangling themselves in the silky strands. Harry moved further down, his mouth joining his hands in its ministrations.

Draco gasped and arched his hips off the bed, pushing again Harry.

"Oh, god, Harry. I want you so bad."

Harry paused for a moment and looked up at Draco. He winked and bent down again.


End file.
